


Graduation

by orphan_account



Series: Emerald and Bronze [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Graduation ceremonies and misunderstandings.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Series: Emerald and Bronze [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578709
Kudos: 14





	Graduation

Rey had been present when Hux graduated but he wasn’t here now. Not for her own ceremony. Her fingers fiddled with the ring tiny as it was people had noticed it the first day of her seventh year. Finn and Rose had eagerly demanded to know why she would wear jewelry. 

She lied saying she found it among the things of her family. It was a sapphire ring with three tiny diamonds clustering around the larger stone either side. It was beautifully simple yet looked like the most elaborate piece of jewelry Rey had ever seen.

Her fellow graduates starred as they spotted Hux among the trees at the shore standing with families coming to collect their children. Rey wanted to run to him as soon as she saw his red hair from the distance. She exited the boat calmly forcing herself to slowly walk towards him. 

He didn’t wait for her to reach him. Hux moved along with the surge of parents and small children greeting their loved ones. He picked her up and kissed her. Rey ran her fingers through his hair mussing up the slicked back style he loved so much.

She kissed Hux deeply trying to convey her gratitude, her frustration and her love for him with one kiss. She hadn’t seen him in too long his work at the ministry had kept him busy and her own N.E.W.T.’s had drowned her in work. 

Somebody cleared their throat behind them and suddenly she was back in the meadow near Hux’ house being caught by Sloan. She hid her face in his chest sheepishly. A years ago, she hadn’t been nervous, she hadn’t cared if the woman would judge her by her blood. If she did she’d never openly said it simply told Hux his father wouldn’t approve.

Finn’s face was knit into confusion while Rose’ displayed poorly masked betrayal. Rey had never told her who she went to see when she snuck around the castle to reach the Room of Requirements unseen. Finn knew she had a boyfriend, he knew it was a Slytherin she’d been with for the last two years. He even knew it was Hux.

Finn pulled her away from him and hissed, “Why the fuck would you not tell me he proposed?”

“I proposed?” Hux asked in mock confusion. Rey felt the urge to bolt as more people looked towards them. It was one thing to see Hux, but an entirely different seeing him talk about proposing marriage. Whispers arose. He was a pure-blood and while his own lineage wasn’t spotless he had that at least.

She grabbed his hand envisioning exactly where she wanted to go and Apparated them into her bedroom. He didn’t say anything simply pulled her against his chest.


End file.
